


And Nothing Hurt

by seekingthespheres



Category: Doctor Who, Slaughterhouse-Five - Kurt Vonnegut
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingthespheres/pseuds/seekingthespheres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Pilgrim became unstuck in time. A Doctor Who/Slaughterhouse-Five crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Nothing Hurt

Billy Pilgrim became unstuck in time.

He wasn’t on Tralfamadore or anywhere near familiar. It was a quiet place with green hills and calm skies. He was standing near a blue shed with the words ‘POLICE BOX’ across the top.

A man in a leather coat came out of the box and collapsed into Billy’s arms. He felt heavy and looked tired, like he carried the whole world.

“I suppose I did have the right,” the man sighed. He closed his eyes.

“The right to what?” Billy asked.

The man turned into a bright ball of light.

So it goes.


End file.
